


The Bee Movie but Lumity

by GayDummy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDummy/pseuds/GayDummy
Summary: Exactly what the title says. (Screen writing format)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Bee Movie but Lumity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So you've decided to read this disaster.... why.
> 
> I will warn you that I kept it in screenwriting format, so it maybe a bit hard to read at first but I think it's easy tl pick up on how it works. 
> 
> I've also removed a couple of lines and stretched the laws of the show and the movie to make this work.

According to all known laws of science, there is no way that a human should be able to do magic. Their hearts have no attached bile sacks. Luz, of course, does magic anyway. Because Luz doesn't care what witches think is impossible.” 

SEQ. 75 - “INTRO TO LUZ” INT. OWL HOUSE - DAY ANGLE ON: 

Sneakers on the ground. Camera PANS UP to reveal LUZ NOCEDA’S BEDROOM ANGLE ON: Luz’s hand flipping through different sweaters in her closet. 

LUZ Yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black...oohh, black and yellow... 

ANGLE ON: Luz wearing the sweater she picked, looking in the mirror. 

LUZ (CONT’D) Yeah, let’s shake it up a little. She picks the black and yellow one. She then goes to the sink, slaps a WATER GLYPH, and slicks back her hair. She squirts some water in her mouth and gargles. Then she takes the lid off some deodorant, and rolls it on. 

CUT TO: INT. OWL HOUSE KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

Luz's friend, KING, yells up at Luz. 

KING Luz, breakfast is ready! 

CUT TO: INT. LUZ’S ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

LUZ Coming! SFX: Phone RINGING. Luz’s phone vibrates as it RINGS. Luz’s hands are wet. She looks around for a towel. 

LUZ (CONT’D) Hang on a second! She wipes her hands on her sweater, and pulls her phone up to her ear and mouth. 

LUZ (CONT'D) Hello? Her best friend, WILLOW PARK, is on the other end.

WILLOW Luz? 

LUZ Willow? 

WILLOW Can you believe this is happening?

LUZ Can’t believe it. I’ll pick you up. Luz sticks her pencil in a sharpener. 

SFX: BUZZING AS HER PENCIL IS SHARPENED. She tests the sharpness with her finger. SFX: Bing. 

LUZ (CONT’D) Looking sharp. 

ANGLE ON: Luz runs down the hall, sliding down the staircase bannister. Luz’s friend, KING, is in the kitchen. 

KING Luz, why don’t you use the stairs? Eda paid good money for those. 

LUZ Sorry, I’m excited. 

Luz's mentor, EDALYN CLAWTHORNE, ENTERS. She’s reading a NEWSPAPER with the HEADLINE, “Emperor allows thousandtuplets in the Emperor's coven: Resting Comfortably.” 

EDA Here’s the graduate. We’re very proud of you, Kid. And a perfect report card, all B’s. 

KING (mushing Luz’s hair) Very proud. 

LUZ King! I’ve got a thing going here. 

Luz re-adjusts her hair, starts to leave. 

EDA You’ve got some lint on your sweater. She picks it off. 

LUZ Ow, that’s me! 

KING Wave to us. We’ll be in row 118,000. Luz zips off on a staff. 

LUZ Bye! 

EDA Luz, I told you, stop flying in the house! 

CUT TO: SEQ. 750 - DRIVING TO GRADUATION EXT. BONESBOROUGH SUBURB - MORNING

A SHED DOOR OPENS. Luz flies out on her STAFF. ANGLE ON: WILLOW PARK, is standing by the curb. She’s reading a NEWSPAPER with the HEADLINE: “Grudgby ball lights power lines on fire: Power Outage. By-stander: “I heard a sound, and next thing I knew...wham-o!.” Luz drives up, stops in front of Willow. Willow jumps on. 

LUZ Hey, Willow. 

WILLOW Hey, Luz. (pointing at Luz’s hair) What's with the hair? 

LUZ It’s a special day. Finally graduating.

WILLOW I never thought I’d make it. 

LUZ Yeah, three days of grade school, three days at High school. 

WILLOW Those were so awkward. 

LUZ Three days of college. I’m glad I took off one day in the middle and just hitchhiked around the isles. 

WILLOW You did come back different. 

They drive by a witch who’s jogging. 

AUGUSTUS Hi Luz! 

LUZ (to witch pedestrian) Hey Gus, growing a haunted beard? Looks good. 

Luz and Willow drive from the suburbs into the city. 

WILLOW Hey, did you hear about Mattholomule?

LUZ Yeah. 

WILLOW You going to his funeral? 

LUZ No, I’m not going to his funeral. Everybody knows you use up your magic you die, you don’t waste it on a squirrel. He was such a hot head. 

WILLOW Yeah, I guess he could’ve just gotten out of the way. 

They FLY through a loop de loop. 

LUZ AND WILLOW Whoa...Whooo...wheee!! 

WILLOW I love this incorporating the amusement park right into our regular day. 

LUZ I guess that’s why they say we don’t need vacations. 

CUT TO: SEQ. 95 - GRADUATION EXT. GRADUATION CEREMONY - CONTINUOUS 

Luz and Willow come to a stop. They fly over the crowd to their seats. 

* LUZ * (re: graduation ceremony) * Boy, quite a bit of pomp...under * the circumstances. * They land in their seats. 

LUZ (CONT’D) Well Willow, today we are witches. 

WILLOW We are. 

LUZ Full on witches. 

WILLOW Amen! 

LUZ Hallelujah. 

Luz hits Willow’s forehead. An announcement comes over the PA. 

ANNOUNCER (V.O.) Students, faculty, distinguished bees...please welcome, Principal Bump. 

ANGLE ON: PRINCIPAL BUMP steps up to the podium. The podium has a sign that reads: “Welcome Graduating Class of:”, with train-station style flipping numbers after it. 

BUMP Welcome New Bonesborough graduating class of... The numbers on the podium change to 9:15. 

BUMP (CONT’D) ...9:15. (he clears his throat) And that concludes our graduation ceremonies. And begins your career with the Covens. 

LUZ Are we going to pick our job today? 

WILLOW I heard it’s just orientation. 

The rows of chairs change in transformer-like mechanical motion to Universal Studios type tour trams. Principal Bump walks off stage. 

LUZ (re: trams) Whoa, heads up! Here we go. 

SEQ. 125 - “FACTORY” 

FEMALE VOICE (V.O) Keep your hands inside the tram at all times. (in Spanish) Dejen las manos adentro del tram a todos tiempos. 

LUZ I wonder what it’s going to be like? 

WILLOW A little scary. 

Luz shakes Willow. 

LUZ AND WILLOW AAHHHH! 

The tram passes under SIGNS READING: “Magex: A Division of Magic co.: A Part of the Emperor's coven.” 

KIKIMORA Welcome to Magex, a division of Magic co., and a part of the Emperor's coven. 

LUZ This is it! 

The Magex doors OPEN, revealing the factory. 

LUZ (CONT’D) Wow. 

KIKIMORA We know that you, as a witch, have worked your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole life. Magic begins when our valiant jocks bring the palisman's bile to the factory where our top secret formula is automatically color-corrected, scent adjusted and bubble contoured into this... 

Kikimora GRABS a TEST TUBE OF BILE from a technician. 

KIKIMORA (CONT’D) ...soothing, bile with its distinctive glow.

Kikimora flips the flask into the crowd, and laughs as they all scramble for it. 

ANGLE ON: A GIRL WITCH catching the bottle. 

KIKIMORA At Magex, we also constantly strive to improve every aspect of witch existence. These witches are stress testing a new helmet technology for animal control. 

ANGLE ON: A STUNT WITCH in a HELMET getting hit with various fake demon props. He gets up, and gives a “thumb’s up”. The graduate witches APPLAUD. 

WILLOW (re: stunt witch) What do you think he makes? 

LUZ Not enough. 

KIKIMORA And here we have our latest advancement, the Krelman. 

LUZ Wow, what does that do? 

KIKIMORA Catches that little strand of bile that hangs after you pour it. Saves us millions. 

ANGLE ON: The Krelman machine. Witches with hand-shaped hats on, rotating around a wheel to catch drips of bile. Willow’s hand shoots up. 

WILLOW Can anyone work on the Krelman? 

KIKIMORA Of course. Most jobs are small ones. But witches know that every small job, if it’s done well, means a lot. There are over 3000 different occupations and covens. But choose carefully, because you’ll stay in the one that you pick for the rest of your life. The witches CHEER. ANGLE ON: Luz’s smile dropping slightly. 

LUZ The same one for the rest of your life? I didn’t know that. 

WILLOW What’s the difference? 

KIKIMORA And you’ll be happy to know that witches as a species haven’t had one day off in 27 million years. 

LUZ So you’ll just work us to death? 

KIKIMORA (laughing) We’ll sure try. 

Everyone LAUGHS except Luz.

The tram drops down a log-flume type steep drop. Cameras flash, as all the witches throw up their hands. The frame freezes into a snapshot. Luz looks concerned. The tram continues through 2 doors. 

FORM DISSOLVE TO: SEQ. 175 - “WALKING THE HIVE” INT. MAGEX LOBBY ANGLE ON: The log-flume photo, as Luz looks at it. 

WILLOW Wow. That blew my mind. 

LUZ (annoyed) “What’s the difference?” Willow, how could you say that? One job forever? That’s an insane choice to have to make. 

WILLOW Well, I’m relieved. Now we only have to make one decision in life. 

LUZ But Willow, how could they never have told us that? 

WILLOW Luz, why would you question anything? We’re witches. We’re the most perfectly functioning society on Earth. 

They walk by a newspaper stand with A SANDWICH BOARD READING: “Witch Goes Berserk: Casts Abomination on Seven Then Self.” 

ANGLE ON: Luz and Willow begin to cross the street. 

LUZ Yeah but Willow, did you ever think that maybe things work a little too well around here? 

They stop in the middle of the street. The traffic moves perfectly around them. 

WILLOW Like what? Give me one example. 

LUZ (thinks) ...I don’t know. But you know what I’m talking about. They walk off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I know it got a bit dark with the palismans and stuff, but I assure you guys I have a plan and a good direction to put this fic in.
> 
> If anyone is actually interested in its continuation please let me know because I don't want to waste my time re-writing the bee movie script if nobody reads it.


End file.
